


【佐鸣】一日为师，终身为夫  115

by Itna_aly



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly
Kudos: 10





	【佐鸣】一日为师，终身为夫  115

章一百一十五

周六晚上十一点，佐助卧室里，鸣人被佐助压制在床上，两个人同样的赤身裸体。

“我们之前说好了，这次你可不能再拒绝我了。”佐助俯身看着鸣人，撕开套子外包装。

鸣人踢他一脚，“少废话，你要是不行就换我来。”

“马上就让你见识我到底行不行。”佐助咬牙切齿，也不给鸣人回话的机会，直接一个深吻。他前戏做得很足，温柔又体贴。鸣人的不适感渐渐消退，身体渐渐有了反应。佐助观察着他的神情，手指又向里推送一节。

鸣人皱眉，“你……你找什么呢，转来转去的。”

“让你快乐的地方。”

“……”  
鸣人骂了一句，闭上眼睛，羞愤的满脸通红。

佐助轻笑着摇头，只觉得床上的鸣人格外可爱，他将中指加进去，探索到了更深处。忽然，像是启动了某个开关，鸣人身体一哆嗦，下身也从半挺立状态彻底抬头。他睁开眼睛，一片迷茫，似乎有些难以置信，“原来男人身体里真的有——啊！”

佐助的手指突然大力擦过那个区域，鸣人差点射出来，脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

佐助似乎是发现了秘密乐园，围绕着那一点反复折腾。鸣人的喘息声越来越沉重，在即将高潮时，佐助却抽出了手指，他立刻不满的看过去。

佐助声音嘶哑，“再等等……”

他从一边的柜子里掏出什么东西，鸣人还未看清，下身就一疼，他嘶了一声，“这是什么东西？你……你把什么玩意插进来了？”

“按摩棒，”佐助慢慢抽拉着手里的工具，“这个尺寸小一些，你先适应下。”

他寻找着记忆中的那个区域，并根据鸣人的呼吸频率判断自己找对了地方，于是加快了推送按摩棒的频率。鸣人有些抓狂，这感觉很奇怪，有些胀有些麻有些痛，还有那么一些爽。他抓紧床单，被佐助发现，于是又增加了手上的力度。

鸣人难耐起来，“哈……我……”

佐助看着鸣人不断吐出透明液体的前端，知道他快到极限了，故技重施的抽出了按摩棒。

鸣人直接骂出声，“再来一次就被你搞萎了！”

佐助凑到他耳边，一字一句吐音清晰，“你的第一次，当然要被我操射。”

“……日你大爷！你个混蛋！”鸣人的后面有些空虚，不自觉抱怨起来。

佐助再没精力回应鸣人，他也忍耐到极限了，整个人呼吸不稳眼角发红，扶着自己充血涨大到发疼的沉甸甸的家伙，一发没入。鸣人惨叫了一声，佐助那玩意还是比按摩棒大了不少，他脸色发白，还来不及说话，佐助已经动了起来。他想推开身上的人，佐助却先发制人按住他的胳膊。那少年完全陷在情欲里，力气大得惊人，鸣人被顶的身体不断向上挪动，又被他强硬的拽回来。如此反复多次，交合处已经一片水渍，有两人的分泌物，更多的是润滑剂。

啪啪的肉体冲撞声与黏腻的噗啾水声混杂在一起，简直是上好的催情药。佐助掐住鸣人的腰，搬起他的大腿放到自己腰上，“夹紧。”

鸣人下身几乎腾空，佐助跪坐在床上在他身体里横冲直撞，他再次死死抓住床单，咬紧牙关不肯发出声音。

佐助闭上眼仰起头，感受着鸣人里面的湿热紧致，舒服的想要赞叹。他忍了太久，名为欲望的猛兽已经出笼便再也控制不住。佐助遵循着本能挺动身体，也顾不上鸣人能不能承受这个频率和力道。

这一刻，他实在是等了太久了。

鸣人压抑的呻吟声断断续续，佐助似乎找回了一些神智。他睁开眼睛，看着身下的人微微皱眉泪眼朦胧的隐忍样子，低吼一声大开大合冲刺起来。

鸣人再也忍不住，痛呼出声。

没多久，佐助射了出来。鸣人的肠壁能清晰的感受到佐助那东西在轻微弹动，他大口呼吸着，脸突然被佐助扳正。少年漆黑的眼睛晶亮晶亮的，又带着些高潮时快感冲击的迷蒙。

佐助盯着鸣人，想要把这张朝思暮想的脸同身体极致欢愉的感觉一起牢牢印刻在记忆中。他呼吸慢慢平复下来，阳物也渐渐软下来，低头一看鸣人的下身早就半软了，又有些懊恼。第一次进去到底还是太兴奋了，没顾得上他。

佐助从鸣人身体里退出来，又握住鸣人下体轻轻撸动。鸣人的后庭火辣辣的，此时前面的快感倒有些被后面的酸胀掩盖了。他看着佐助，有气无力骂了一句混蛋，听着倒像是撒娇。

佐助被他水润的眸子这么一看，又被这一句调情似的抱怨一激，品尝过销魂滋味的下体立刻再次贪婪的抬头。他压上去亲吻鸣人，温柔安抚，然后起身又挤了些润滑剂在手里，涂到下体上。  
鸣人还没反应过来，佐助就再次挺身而入。

已经被疼爱过一次的小穴显然接受度比刚刚好了很多，鸣人哼出声，又被佐助撞得支离破碎。


End file.
